Fake
by Samman
Summary: My 1st- Evoltution Fic. Where the story is centered on Marvel's best mutant-ROGUE! The pairing is, Pietro/Rogue, Lance/Rogue, Scott/Rogue and GAMBIT/Rogue!BUT-the pairings will keep on changing.*3rd Chapter up with Remy, Rogue, Scott and the brotherhood!*
1. Now Ah'm Stronger

**Disclaimer: The x-men evolution does not belong to me…okay? Don't sue me.**

**Author's Note: _Important: This is the first x-men evolution fic I'm writing so so yeah that's it.._**

****

**Fake _By Samman_**

**Chapter 1**

**Now Ah'm Stronger**

"Rrrrrringggg--" A hand came out from under the covers and clamped on the alarm. The hand jerked the tiny alarm clock away throwing it on the floor with a loud noise before disappearing under the covers. "Damn it's six already?!"

Rogue's muffled voice escaped from under the pile of pillow and comforter as she lay on her stomach. She turned around and spread her arms and legs in every direction like a little child. After five minutes she opened her eyes but suddenly them with her arm.

"What the hell Mystique…what's the harm in spendin' twenty dolluhs an' bringin' some blinds for this already broken window?!" When she was done and satisfied after her continues series of complaints and murmurs, she got up and strolled to the bathroom as if drunk.

"Ow…Fuck." She looked at her bad toe that she just stubbed on the bathroom door.

Rogue slid out of her night t-shirt and taking it in her hand, she smelled it and smiled to herself. Rogue remembered when Lance had lend her that shirt to wear when she didn't have anything to wear on her first night at the brotherhood. It was big on her but Rogue still thanked him for his slightest bit of concern.

Stepping her foot on the cold material of the tub, Rogue turned on the shower and gasped loud as the cold water sent chills over her body. She held her breath and wrapped her arms around tightly over her slim body. Rogue closed the tap and then took a long breath before shrieking out loudly.

"Pietroooo!!!!!"

****

"You hear that Pietro?" Lance smirked to his friend who sat across him at the old and almost broken dining table.

Not being able to speak because of the pancake filled in his mouth, Pietro motioned with his fork, his eyes questioning 'what?'

"Listen carefully…" Lance shook his glass to show Pietro that where the voice was coming from. Pietro tilted his head and his eyes went wide. "Uh-Oh."

"Exactly." Lance smirked once more.

"She's gonna kinll ya. Toldya but y'never listened didja?" Toad broke in who was picking something from the pile of dirty dishes in the sink.

"No one asked for your explanation." Pietro sat there with food still in his mouth, his hand stuck in it's place with the fork in air and his eyes stayed in one positioned as he focused all his attention to the voice that was probably Rogue's.

"Heh-he.either she's gonna have a bad day or it's going to be you." Lance stood up and tried to trap the plate in the already loaded sink.

Pietro rolled his eyes and pushed in his chair as he got ready to go upstairs. "Yeah just tell me one thing…when does Rogue _not have a bad day?" _

****

Rogue planted two wet feet on the hard wood floor as she emerged from the bathroom. The towel was wrapped around her slender figure and her hair was scrunched from the shower and fell all over her face. She quickly tiptoed to her bedroom's door and checked to make sure it was locked.

Click. She tuned the radio F.M on loud volume and went over to her broken and dirty dresser. _At least it's bettuh than nothin'. Being a non-religious person, Rogue still thanked God for what she had._

_"Rated R- For a mature audience-Now playing in theaters---Good morning this is Cilvia Anderson and you're listening to today's best music on PopRocks---"_

"Shut the hell up and play something you ass." Rogue shouted trying to raise the pitch of her voice louder than the radio's. _"And you're listening to today's crappiest music on Rockpops." She added with a mocking voice as she struggled to get the drawer open._

"Damn it—ugh!" With her tiny feet stuck against the dresser, Rogue was pulling out the handles of the drawer with tremendous effort to get it open somehow. At last she succeeded but failed to protect herself _again as she lost her grip on the handle and fell back on the floor with a loud thud…_

"Uhn...shit!" She pulled herself up and wrapped the loose towel around her chest again, the towel flapping around her thighs.

_"The traffic's jammed on Route-112 and people are busy rushing to school and work and here is stronger from Britney on today's best music on PopRocks. Stay tune and we'll be back with some fun filled songs on this lovely morning." The anchor at the radio spoke cheerfully. _

"_Britney Speahs on this __lovely mornin'? Go to hell." Rogue cursed the anchor person and took out her lipstick from the very little makeup that she had._

"Stronger than yesterday, now it's nothin' but mah way…mah loneliness ain't killin' meh no morrre.that Ah evuh thought that Ah wcould-Baby…Ah used to go with the flow-didn' really care bouth mehyeeah…" Rogue's voice was high about Britney'sas she sang it out loud and at the same time she pulled on her leather skirt and black tank top.

Smudging on some brown lipstick over her natural pink pout, Rogue quickly finished her make up as there was no problem for her to choose what to wear to impress the guys at school. "Psh..Ah don' give a shit 'bout those dorks." She stuck out her tongue in the mirror happily.

Rogue looked in the mirror and pointed at her reflection. _"You might think that Ah can't take on mah own?? But now Ah'm stronguhhhh than yesterday..it's nothin' but mah way!" She moved her hips and danced round and round with the brush in her hand as a mic._

She threw the brush backwards which flopped on the bed. Then thrusting two bare hands in her hair, Rogue moved to the rhythm seductively…her lips pouted in a sexy style as she lip sang the song.

*Bang Bang Bang!* Rogue quickly slid to the night stand and turned off the radio, then running back to the dresser she pulled out her trademark green see-through shirt.

"C'mon out Britney Spears-we're gettin' late." Lance shouted who had been standing out of her door…and kind of peeking through the small hole in it.

Rogue stopped as she was putting the books in her back and then frowned embarrassingly. "Lance this is the last tahme Ah'm tellin' ya t' stop peekin' through the door! Go watch Blob dress up!"

She heard Lance laughing outside her bedroom. After getting dressed up she opened the door without any warning with a dangerous scowl on her pretty features. Lance backed up with his hands in the front. "Um…I gotta go-we're getting late for school."

Rogue ran after him as she yelled. "Shut up Lance Ah know y' always roamin' around the halls durin' classes."

"Yeah well how do you know-this means you skip too!" Lance panted as he jumped three four times on the last steps of the stairs. Her black boots making loud noise as Rogue chased him down.

Lance ran and stood out of the door. Pietro came and hung his bag on one shoulder. "Why are you annoying her?!" He yelled at him.

"Oh why are you defending her? Oh yeah..I get because you're scared that she's gonna kick your ass for finishing up the cold water and you're trying to take her side so she forgives you." Lance smirked as he reclined against his jeep.

Pietro said as he looked back trying to see where Rogue had disappeared. "Damn-it you know she's already mad at you and you're buggin' her..she's gonna kick both of our asses."

"Yeah right, especially 'cuz she has found out I'd been watching her dress up--not to mention the dance she was doing in front of the mirror." Lance murmured hoarsely.

"Hey-the next time you do it I'm gonna be the one who'll kick your ass."

Lance eye's widened as he jumped in the front seat of the jeep. "Ooooh…somebody has started caring about the girl—give it up Lance she can't touch you, you can't touch her..so you might as well end up with somebody else--"

Pietro glared at Lance dangerously before turning back into the house as he waited for Rogue. "Hey I just like her-it ain't like I want some relationship with her or something. And yeah-next time think before you spit out some shit like that." 

He thought it was better to stop this conversation when he saw Blob and Toad coming from the Back Porch. Lance started laughing out loud to shake the anger away but when Pietro went back in the house, he shut his mouth and thought over it. Lance actually liked Rogue from the beginning and he had even thought about taking her out but it was a little too early so he let the plan drop until later.

Pietro watched as the water delicately went down Rogue's throat, he was waiting for her to finish drinking the water she was chugging down rapidly. Rogue finished and then smiled up at him, then the glass was another addition the dirty dishes collection in their sink.

Rogue scrunched up her nose. "Ugh—Nobody did the dishes last night? That was the last time you guys actually fixed the dinner at home, next tahme Ah don' know 'bout you but Ah'm gonna go and get mahself a burger an' get done with-No dishes-no washin' or kitchen duty. Besides our kitchen has always been dirty so there's no point tryin' to clean it."

Pietro smiled as he listened to her non-sense babbling as she threw the napkins and dirty boxes of leftovers in the trash can. "Okay okay. Whatever you say. It's all cuz of Mystique. It's her job to clean up if she's keepin' us in this house."

"Yeah raght. Okay let's go." She nodded and then both exited the house without locking up the front door. There was nothing in the house that was worth stealing. 

Rogue took the front passenger seat, she never liked having her tiny body being squished by Blob's heavy one and Toad's dirty one at the back seats so she insisted Pietro to sit there. Everybody laughed and shouted out loud enjoying the early morning except Rogue who was thinking about another boring day at school for her. _Huh…this day's gonna pass too..lakh the rest o' 'em._

****

**Next: Remy mentioned with the rest.**

**Author's Notes: I need reviews, lots and lots of them. :)  Because this is my first evolution fic. Thanks for reading!__**


	2. A whole new world

**Disclaimer: The x-men evolution is not mine.**

**Author's Note: _Thanks a lot for your lovely reviews. There's a lot more to come on Pietro/Rogue, Lance/Rogue, Scott/Rogue and Remy/Rogue so hopefully I'll be uploading the next chapter soon. I need about fifteen reviews so that I actually know what you want cuz I already have some terrific plans for the story…just for my lovely readers :)_**

****

**Fake _By __Samman_**

**Chapter 2**

**A whole New World**

"Remy, I still can't believe that you are going to stay here. Isn't it strange?" Ororo, also known as Storm sat at the table with her old friend, Remy who sipped from his Coffee. The heat in front of his red on black eyes making him look like a ghost as he narrowed his eyes to the muted TV in the tv lounge.

"So m' Stromy wan' Remy t' go back?" Remy smiled up at her..grinning at the same time.

Ororo tilted her head and laid it on her propped up hand. "You know I did not mean that." She looked at him angrily and then smiled. "And stop calling me that ridiculous name."

"'kay. T' tell you de truth Storm I m'self didn' imagine even being out' o' Town. New Orleans is a place like dat…you get addicted to it." He brought the lips again to his lips and cleared his throat.

"Remy You know Westchester is one of the famous places in America..stop bragging about Louisiana." Ororo spanked him on the rm lightly.

Remy thrust both of his hands in his short auburn hair and pushed away the long strands that fell over his eyes. He relaxed back in his chair keeping both arms over his head and locking them up. "No seriously Stormy…it's not 'bout dat. When y' live in a place an' grow up wit' de same people all y' life, y' don' wanna leave dat place. But I had to. Three years ago I did an' I felt de same way I do right now. Can' believe it."

Storm leaned on the table and laid her chin over her head. "You mean you feel bad about leaving home three years ago?"

He shook his head. "Non. It's jus' dat I amaze it how our lives change in a flick o' a finger an' den you don' even know when dat happened until you realize it. But dat exact period of time seems long."

"And I amaze how people change as time passes. I cannot believe the Remy I knew can talk like this." She curled her lips and smiled as Remy ran his hand through her silvery hair.

"I can' believe it either. Dad de Stormy I knew has grown up t' be a beautiful belle, no?" He tilted his head and looked at her who was blushing.

"Speaking of Belle…Did you see her at all when you left the Guild three years back?" Ororo moved up and sat straight back.

Remy pulled out a cigarette pack from the brown duster he wore and opening it, he motioned it in front of Ororo offering it. Ororo glared at him and chuckling, Remy took one out for himself.

"You know that it's harmful for you? It is going to destroy your lungs and give you an early painful death." Ororo narrowed her shiny blue eyes and spoke slowly trying to scare him.

"Don' care Stormy…even if I die—What do I have t' loose? Not'ing. So I have one rule. Enjoy your life…make people smile and welcome death cheerfully whenever it comes…y' can' stop it-non?" He exhaled the smoke to the side.

Ororo's eyes widened. "Goddess! I cannot believe how you can say such things Remy. Whenever you are near me, do not talk like that. Okay?" Her expressions softened and she continued, "I cannot bear loosing you Remy." 

Extending his hand to her, he massaged her shoulder. "Awwwe Stormy. Don' get emotional on dis Remy. Okay I promise I won' talk like dat…ever. K now?" He smiled.

"Alright. You ignored my questioned Remy…about Belle." She raised her eyebrows.

With a sigh, Remy a hand throw his hair again, a habit he had picked up from is father. "Belle. Dat femme was de cause o' all de pain. I shouldn' have married her…I was too young at de time t' actually think 'bout gettin' married t' a femme I didn' love. After I was exiled from New Orleans…she went an' married m' brother Henry." He looked down.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry to hear that." Ororo chewed her lip assuming she had asked a wrong question.

Remy smiled sadly and shook his head. "Don' worry 'bout it. I never regretted any'ting I did. Dat's what has kept me goin' so far. If I did, I would have given up long ago."

"Good. That's my Remy." Ororo decided to change the subject. "So you are staying here?"

"Oui. Remy nodded. "I might as well spend m' time wit' de nice people Xavier have in dis Institute an' what's de harm in helpin' in savin' lives? I t'ink I'll have a good time here."

Ororo's eyes shot up gleefully and going over to his side, she put her arms around him in a quick embrace. "That's so good to hear Remy."

"Yup…I'm all here f' you Stormy." Remy embraced her back by keeping his hand away where a cigarette dangled in his hand.

****

Remy lay in his new bed, in his new room, in a new home, thinking about how his new start would be. He thought over the events that took place two days ago and turned his fortune. 

May be it was actually good that he got caught by the sentinel in the shopping mall and then the x-men were there to help him in a flash. Although, he got in some trouble because of the x-men, but he was actually thankful to Professor Xavier who saved his butt and offered him a home in the mansion-to be an x-man.

It is going to be fun here, he thought, not to mention the sexy girls running around the house in spandex. _Oh well…y' off t' a new start Mon'ami, don' loose your chance dis time an' do sometin' good._

The young eighteen year old lay there watching the ceiling thinking everything a man was supposed to but this Cajun knew that after a while, he'd be the same old smart ass, cocky Cajun and these moral lessons will go in the trash can.

****

**_Next: __Hmm…Remy goes to Bayville High and someone catches his eye…Guess who's that lucky person? Yeah you're right! C'mon people I need some reviews to get me going to write some more. Thanks for reading! _**


	3. Such a Nice Introduction?

**Disclaimer: X-men evolution is not mine.**

**_Author's Note: __Hmmm…Awee you guys are so nice, you reviewed my story. I'm working very hard on this fic…and umm…this fic is gonna be a lot of fun for you guys…believe me. Another thing…does PIETRO have an accent?  Because I don't know if he has any or not. Thankewwww._**

****

**Fake _By Samman_**

**Chapter 3**

**Such a nice introduction?**

"Remy c'mon man hurry up-we wanna go to school before the bell." Scott shouted as he himself went to the boys bathroom with only his jeans on as the bathroom in his toilet was not working. _What happens if Jean sees me like this? Scott smiled to himself even though knowing that Jean had the hots for someone else._

_'Is dis guy always dat pissed off?' "'kay I'm almost done." Remy came out wearing a brown jacket over a simple tight white t-shirt that was __not tucked properly in his jeans. Two books were in his hand, auburn hair fell over his black sunglasses that stuck over his eyes, Half of it the shirt was under the jeans and half was out of it even thought the though the jeans were not that baggy to actually give him a funky look. It was his style—unique one._

Closing the door behind him, he looked left and right in the quiet hall and then shrugged, thinking where Scott had gone. He smiled as his hand reached inside the jacket pocket and he was satisfied when his hand touched the cigarette pack to check if it was there or not.

Remy walked gracefully down the hall. The first two days were boring but he actually had fun last night when he got to meet all the girls at the mansion. Even the guys among the x-men were exceptional. Someone to have fun with—someone who would get pissed off easily.

_Example's right dere. Cyclops or one eye as de wolverine guy called 'im. I knew it from de beginnin' what kind o' person he is…not dat he's bad or any'ting but dese egoistical people don' fond Remy too much. He thought about the 'bub'…obviously Remy was thinking about the Wolverine…the guy Kitty was scared of…or the guy __everyone was scared off._

_Damn dat principal who took four hours for registration…I hope he don' call me t' change de schedule-again._

The all time charmer and handsome Cajun who walked in the hall with the sunlight enlightening his flawless features smiled mischievously to himself. He could just piss everyone off, just like yesterday when he put his arm a little too close around Ororo and then grinned at Wolverine who couldn't wipe that smug off his face.

"Merde!" Remy bumped into someone and then looked down to see---what was her name…Kitty. She mouthed oops and then ran away talking back to him loudly. "Ooops I'm sorry but I was like in a hurry cuz' we're getting late…you better go downstairs too 'cuz you like don't know Scott's temper."

Shaking his head at the girl who had been a little too excited when they shook hands last night, Remy went downstairs pacing his steps.

"Good morning Remy- I believe you are a little late for breakfast. Do you want me to pull you by the ear and bring you down for breakfast everyday, Is that how you want it to be?" Storm smiled who was spreading some butter on a toast.

Seeing as the 'bub' sat beside her, Remy went in the space between Ororo and Logan. "Awe, Stormy wouldn' do dat t' me…she's too nice on me, non? 'Kay I promise I won' be late tomorrow." He bent down and brought his face close to hers and tilted his head, asking her for a peck on the cheek.

Ororo smiled and kissed him on the cheek lightly. "Okay…if you say so. And do not  call be Stormy." She smacked his head.

"'kay I better be goin'." He quickened his steps and went out of the door swiftly. "See y' later." 

Ororo had barely gotten out of the chair but Remy was out in the garage. "Bu-wait Remy you have not eaten anything." Sighing she slumped in her chair and proceeded with the breakfast.

"Don't worry 'Ro-he's eighteen years old now. He's been here for only three days and yer freakin' out. Ya need t' stop babyin' him." Logan narrowed his eyes at her and sat with his broad arms folded at the table.

"I know but he is still the same Remy to me…like a younger brother." She said without looking at him.

"Yeah-yeah I get the point." Wolverine smirked and got out of chair leaving for the danger room session.

****

Scott parked his car in the student parking and the students hopped out of it. Jean, Kitty, Kurt and Evan were at the back and the new student Remy, was in the front.

As Scott fixed his hair in the mirror he spoke to Remy, "Got a piece of advice for you. Make sure nobody finds out you're a mutant. And don't take off your shades in school…people over can cause a rampage over such things." He peered into the mirror narrowing his eyes behind the ruby shades.

Raising his eyes, Gambit tried to take in what exactly he was saying. "Y' be tellin' _me_ dat Mon'ami?"

His sarcastic remark caught Scott off guard. "Yeah—well I was just making sure that you don't do anything stupid like you did in the shopping mall—no offense."

"Ooooh---So Professor has trained de little kiddies how t' take use o' your mutations and keep dem in check—not usin' dem unless somet'in' major major happens…dat de same lecture he gave y' too? I assume you guys have a lesson every mornin' before comin' to school." Remy relaxed back in his chair.

Scott frowned and looked at him. "Yeah well I didn't mean it like that. And about Professor babying us how to use our powers…I think he cares about the wellbeing of both mutants and humans…he doesn't want to cause any harm…but we were unfortunate to save so little lives in the mall when you created that mess." He ran his tongue inside his mouth.

"Awee..dat's so sweet." Gambit's cynical tone was now pissing Scott off who just clenched his teeth and looked at the back of the car. Jean stood there reclining against the door with books in her hand. Her laughter setting him on fire.

"Why are you standing here?" He shook his head at her confusingly...his frown visible on his forehead.

Jean shrugged and stared at him as if she did something wrong. "What do you mean I'm still standing here?" She gave her flaming red hair a shove causing them to fall back.

"I just meant why didn't you go inside the school with Kitty? Because as far as I know…Duncan stands in the science hall waiting for you every morning." He got out and just when he was about to slam the door, a jeep pulled in beside them.

Cursing under his mind, Scott realized that they were the freaks from brotherhood. At the same time, Lance jumped out even before turning off the engine. "What the hell man…look what you did!" He bent down to see a scratch right at the door that both sides didn't know if it was done by Scott or not. "Go and slam someone else's car Jack ass." He shouted. 

Remy watched confusingly as the weird people at the back of the jeep starting to laugh out loudly. Probably the bullies of Bayville High…He smirked in his mind and stood up out of the car.

Scott looked at his car seat for a minute and then turned to them. "Look man, just stop messing with us today because we're already too late for school. We don't want to get in trouble and you don't want get in trouble so why don't we both go our own ways? Simple as that."

Blob and Toad hopped out with their bags too. Peitro stood beside Lance keeping his elbow on his shoulder…their friendship logo that the whole school was aware of. He looked at the new boy who was at the other side standing beside Jean.

"Y' know what, we don't care if you have a bad hair day or something. But we sure as hell weren't the ones who slammed their door into someone's car. So you better admit it and we'll let you go." Pietro shrugged casually.

Glancing at them in confusion, Scott was about to speak but Toad broke in jumping up and down. "Yeah yo—c'mon yo why don't ya come out and fight like a man-scared we'll kick your butt again?"

A slim hand jerked him backwards with his collar. "Why don' y' go t' your class Toad?" She walked in between Pietro, Lance and the leader of the x-men…Scott. _Whoa..lakh__ Ah'm scared o' him._

She kept a hand on Pietro's shoulder and patted him. "Y' too Pietro, you don' wanna get suspended raght? We've already caused much trouble the past few weeks. C'mon." She looked into his eyes for a second and he backed away with his bag pack on the shoulder.

Remy was about to leave but just when he heard her strong southern accent, he thought he might as well stay there and enjoy the show…especially when there was a girl about two inches _smaller than him trying to be macho man and handling the argument between three __boys._

Jean was by Scott's side and trying to hold him back…the conflict was not physical yet but if they stayed there for more than five minutes…it was soon going to get out of hands. "Scott what's the matter with you? Come on, they haven't had  fun in weeks and they want something to pick on. You're taking it too serious."

Scott removed her hand from his shoulder as he eyed Lance, Pietro and…Rogue. "No Jean. Everytime _they are the ones to start a fight—this time I want to show them something by not backing off so they learn __something."_

Rogue came beside Lance moving Pietro out of the way. "Stop it Lance what the hell's wrong with y'?"

Remy forgot about the fight and admired the view in front of him. There was a scowl on the girl's attractive features that she had covered into purple and brown makeup. Large green eyes and long lashes shadowed the pale skin, making her look—Beautiful? 

His eyes quickly scanned her outfit that was…_see-through. Hard luck for Remy that her pale body was covered in a black tank and short black skirt showing off her mid riff, but at the same time she was covered with sheer green material from the neck to the toe. All of this together with the ankle boots made her look…eccentric. He wondered if all the students of Bayville High were going to be like that once he entered the school._

Lance wrapped the heavy metallic chain around his strong hand, the chain he always kept hung in his jeans. Then looking at Rogue, he said. "Y'know what Rogue, the fun was just about to start but since you're here now…I'm letting them go this time." He narrowed his eyes at Scott.

"Scared now? If you want to, I'm still ready for a match." Scott moved in front of him ready in action with anger reflecting in his ruby shades but in a swift movement, Rogue came in Lance's place.

Rogue spoke quickly with her eyes serious if not angry. "Please—Ah'm sorry they caused all--"

"—No need apologizing him Rogue---" Pietro broke in.

"Will you guys just shut the hell up?!" Rogue's fuming voice silenced them all for an endless while. She then looked at Scott who stared at her back. Pulling Lance forward and jerking him towards the road, she pushed both of them and they crossed the road.

_Great goin' girl…looks like y' got all de guys under your control…"Y' tin'k we should go now Mon'ami? We're late an' I don' tink I wanna give dem de wrong impression on de very first day, non?" Remy broke the silence as the gangsters disappeared. Jean moved to his side._

"Yes Remy let's go. Wow Scott…I didn't know Rogue could handle a situation…I mean I tried to stop and all but it didn't work." Her voice was simply sharp and sarcastic…Scott realized, her words implying that him and Rogue had some kind of bond or affair even though that girl never talked to anyone.

Scott ignored it and glanced at her trying to have her sympathy…but it didn't work. Jean still walked with aggressiveness and her arrogant mask highlighting her face. The three of them crossed the road and entered the school building.

Remy kept quiet and listened to the interesting conversation. These people certainly had issues.

Finally Scott changed his mind when he saw Duncan out of the corner of his eye who Jean didn't notice. He shook his hand in fake astonishment. "Yeah.._wow Jean. There's something about her y'know. She's one of those girls who'd get nervous in a bunch of people but take a crowd single-handedly. Oh…Duncan's there waiting for you." He pointed with his head._

Jean rolled her eyes jealously that caused Remy to smile. She put on her best phony tone. "Oh thanks. I thought Duncan must have gone by now."

"Yup he's still there. Oh yeah and don't worry about me and Rogue just because she's in my English class. She wouldn't get in a fight with me. K?" He nodded casually and then turned up to the stairs with Remy, Jean stayed downstairs with Duncan.

A smirk appeared on Scott's lips knowing that he had succeeded in making her jealous. But still…something didn't feel right…about Rogue and him. 

'_'Kay so far…I've seen Pietro, Lance…what was de girl's name..an' almost everyone in de x-men…Woah..nice introductions'. Remy sighed. This is going to be a long day._

****

_Author's Notes: I know this chapter had a lot of Scott in here but Remy and Rogue appear many times in the next chapter so keep reviewing and the next chapter will be up soon. *Remember the reviews!* Thankyou very very much.-Samman._


End file.
